Another Jonas Tag!
by OHxMYxJONASx
Summary: I got tagged! So here are my 10 little ficlets!


AH! I GOT TAGGED! My iPod decided to give me the weirdest song choices! I chose Joe and Nick but not a Joick. BTW, this was NOT easy. Enjoy! I guess you can review.

**

* * *

****1. "_Someone Is Waiting" – Company_**

He wants her. He's waiting. There's too many. The room's too crowded.

"Just pick a girl, Nick." Joe tries to get his little brother to pick a girl. There's tons at the fancy party they're at. Kevin's got one, Joe's on the lookout and Nick can't decide.

"There's too many, Joe."

He can't decide. Who'll be the one?

* * *

**2. "_The Worst Day Ever" – Simple Plan_**

His alarm goes off. It's beeping and flashing 6:00am. He doesn't want to get up.

He tries to go back to sleep. He eventually does until his mother calls him.

"Nicholas!"

He groans and forces himself out of bed. He feels like he's just dragging himself down the hall and down the stairs. He feels like he's living in hell. His body feels like it's been through hell and back.

* * *

**3. "**_**Our Time Is Here" – Camp Rock** _

"Is the tour really over?" He asks the question aloud as he's taking his shoes off.

"Yep. It's really over, Nick. Don't you want a break?" Joe wants a break. He's practically been working for 2 years and more straight.

"Yeah, but… I kind of like being on tour."

Joe goes over and sits next to Nick. He puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Nick. We'll do it again soon."

* * *

**4. "_Too Cool" – Camp Rock_**

He thinks he can do anything. He thinks he knows everything. He's Joe Jonas. Girls love him. He knows he's hot. He knows he can do and get whatever he wants. His brothers hate it, but he's too caught up in himself to notice.

"You've changed way too much, man." Nick wishes he had the old Joe back. But he knows it won't happen.

"Changed? Nick, you wish you were me."

"You're not my brother at all."

Joe just looks on. Oh, well…

* * *

**5. "_Take Me Or Leave Me" – Rent_**

"I'm done! I've had enough of your crap!" He always wanted to be in the spotlight. He was all the time, but it wasn't enough for him.

"Joe, stop acting like you think you're all that. What is with you?! You've been so cocky lately! Stop it!"

"Nicholas, you want me to leave this band?"

"No. You're my brother. We're supposed to stick together."

He's getting frustrated. He kicks the wall.

"Dammit, Nick, I'm leaving!"

* * *

**6. "_Hand In Hand" – Hanson_**

He misses her. He sees her with another man. He wishes he still had her. She's holding hands with another man.

There's something about that man that makes Nick wonder.

_I know him._ But from where? The hair, the body and the clothes look so familiar, it's scary.

_She could've said goodbye at least._ He keeps thinking about how she just left without one goodbye. She left a note one morning saying that she couldn't deal with the relationship anymore.

They keep walking. He keeps wondering who the other man is.

They stop. He turns and kisses her. Now Nick knows who the man is. He's shocked. No, mortified. It makes his heart stop and his blood go cold.

It's Joe.

**

* * *

****7. "_You Can't Stop The Beat" – Hairspray_**

They're excited. It's their last show. They're pumped.

Everything is going great. They perform "SOS" as their encore. The crowd screams. Girls love them.

"THANK YOU, NEW YORK! YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT CROWD! WE LOVE YOU!"

They all walk off stage and into their dressing rooms. They start to change into clean clothes as opposed to their dirty ones.

"That was awesome!"

"It really was. 'A Little Bit Longer' was amazing Nick. Even I was crying."

"Thanks Joe. Did it really make you cry?"

"Yeah. I never realized how powerful the song was."

He felt so blessed to have his brothers. The beat never stopped thanks to them.

* * *

**8. "_See You Again" – Miley Cyrus_**

"Love you, babe." He kisses her and watches her as she walks to her door. He goes back into his car and drives home.

When he arrives, he finds his brother watching TV. He goes and joins him.

"Have a nice date, Joe?"

"Yep."

"That's good. You love her?"

"I think so. She makes everything perfect."

"You can't wait to see her again?"

"Nope. I can't wait at all."

* * *

**9. "_I Wanna Be Free" – Eden's Crush_**

He just fought with her. He doesn't want to deal with her. He rushes home and slams the door as soon as he comes home. His brother is taken back a little.

"Whoa! What happened to you?"

"My relationship is over. She said I put her in a bad mood all the time and she can't stand it."

"Ouch. How did she break it up?"

"She just flat out said she hates me!"

"You'll be cool, Joe. There's plenty more fish in the sea!"

If only he could believe his little brother…

* * *

**10. "_Crazy" – Gnarls Barkley_**

It's raining. He's in an alley crying and hysterical. He's officially lost it.

Soon someone's picking him up and telling him everything's going to be okay.

Then, he's home. The same person is helping him change into dry clothes.

Now they're talking.

"Joseph, what were you thinking?"

"That I'm the worst brother ever. I'm just a stupid popstar."

Nick hugs him.

"No, you're the best brother ever."


End file.
